Superstition
by Sukui
Summary: Jin must look outside himself for answers in his quest to be rid of his personal devil. HumorDrabble.


__

_Author's Note: This was inspired by rewatching the various endings to Tekken5 with my fellow fangirls while riding a caffiene high around midnight. This is the "airbrushed" version._

_Insert obligatory disclaimer here>_

* * *

Jin Kazama.

Heir to the Mishima empire, martial arts prodigy, one good looking SOB and all around nice guy was desperate. All the power and resources at his fingertips were useless to him in his quest to rid himself of his personal devil. Devil being literal in his case.

There were times, times like this for example while he sat in deep meditation surrounded by nature when he pondered the fate bestowed upon him. Times when he thought that maybe, just maybe the devil was **more **than a gene but an entity in and of itself. A being born of the dark desires that rest within all mankind and the personification of the destrution of the inner self by corruption.

Speaking these thoughts aloud to gain some insight from his fellow warriors he was not upset in the least or surprised when Xaioyu immediately shushed him.

"Stop being so dramatic Jin the devil is not your darker self or some form of punishmentfrom the Gods. Now stop being so superstitious and hold still while I light these and hang tight to those wards."

Careful not to disturb the Shimenawa (rice straw rope) circle she leaned forward to light the two long white candles strapped to his head with a white bandana. He complied and tried not to flinch whenever Asuka accidently thwacked him with the Harae-gushi (a wood stick with white streamers hanging from it) she waved so enthusiastically.

Buddist chanting blared from radio behind Jin and Xaioyu read aloud from a western book she'd picked up with an inverted pentagram engraved on the coverwhile dousing him with holy water and his wayward cousin vocalized in latin. Being a man of great patience and mental strength he easily blocked out the deafening noise and was more than a little grateful for the holy water as it extinguished the little fires caused from when the Harae-gushi hit the candles. Asuka had no problems with the fire as it is a cleansing element but complained thatthe holy waterkept washing away the circle of salt.

Nine hours and seventeen purifying rituals from the world over later the girls agreed Jin was in more danger from pnuemonia than evil spirits at the moment and lunch was now top priority.

"Don't worry your immortal soul should still be there when we're done Jin." Xaioyu stoutly assured him. Taking this as a sign to rise he slowly stretched his stiff muscles and gingerly made his way out of the various circles of protection, careful not to knock over the alter or disturb the plush animal sacrifice of Asuka's Mr. Stuffikins.

"It's for the sake of family." She'd tearily assured them.

Reaching the house he walked in to find Wang Jinrei and Julia already seated and waiting for the three's arrival. Jin's appearance raised a few questions and in Jinrei's case both eyebrows. Julia took in the smoking candles tied to his head, the dried wax in his hair, the still damp, and now transparent, white robe dotted with ink runs and demanded to know what they'd done to him. Wang simply praised his hindsight to wear darkboxers and invited the ragged trio to the table. Xaioyu and Julia immediately rushed forward and egarly regaled Julia with their plans to save Jin's soul from eternal damnation.

After lunch Jinrei excused himself for meditation while the girls went to plot the next round of methods. Turning tiredly to Julia Jin remarked on his disinterest in the afterlife, she in turn shook her head and refilled their teacups. Setting the pot down Chang couldn't help but offer her own solution for the martial artist's little "problem".

"You know a trip to the psychiatrist would do you wonders. The girls especially would benefit from a perscription drug." Calmly she took a sip of her mint green tea.

The suggestion had merit.

* * *

_The _Shimenawa_ and the_ Harae-Gushi _are tools used in Shinto purification rituals._

_Eeverything else is bits and peices of superstions and semi religious aspects from other parts of the world. Mainly the U.S._

_Reviews make me happy. Hopefully the story will do the same for you._


End file.
